<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>William’s first time :) by willie_afton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419997">William’s first time :)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willie_afton/pseuds/willie_afton'>willie_afton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five nights at Freddy’s - Fandom, Kody’s FNAF AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, graphic smut, hardcore smut, it took a lot of courage to post this, sorry he’s 5’2”, you won’t get it if you don’t know me personally ig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willie_afton/pseuds/willie_afton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I don’t have an explanation for this other than this is my AU hi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Afton | Dave Miller &amp; Henry Emily, William J Afton &amp; Henry Emily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Angst Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: this isn’t just a “what if” scenario. This is in fact canon in my AU. This is also pre-Charlie death and pre-Chris death, this is supposed to be when William first fell in love with Henry. Long before he murdered anyone.</p><p>Also please don’t give me shit if this doesn’t match your interpretation or the canon characters. I know that. William most likely isn’t a 5’2” effeminate long haired ginger man in canon, it’s just my interpretation/AU. </p><p>If you enjoyed this fanfic and if you enjoyed my version of William, I recommend checking out my insta @willie.afton :) I draw him a lot on there.</p><p>ALSO SORRY IF THERES SPELLING OR GRAMMAR ISSUES ITS JUST UNFORTUNATELY UH I don’t care</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry Emily sat quietly in his office, the poor man recently divorced. His wife of 5 years had left him, and took one of the twins that they graciously had raised together. The divorce didn’t end on a sour note, although, it was peaceful, and little conflict, which was probably why it was 10 times harder to cope with. Henry couldn’t get the thought of his family out of mind, he had grown so accustomed to the daily, nuclear family life, and his current situation felt nothing but foreign to him. It was probably for the best he and his wife divorced as soon as they fell out of love, though, this way their children didn’t have to suffer through a painful, loveless marriage between their parents.<br/>Henry continued to sit in the dead silence, only the sound of the clock’s ticking to fill the room. He sat, drowning in his thoughts, as his paranoia and overthinking got worse.<br/>‘What will happen to Sammy?? Will Charlie be ok without her twin brother?? They never were that close to begin with but..’ Henry couldn’t help but sit and stress. He was supposed to be filing taxes right now, he had a company to run, a business to maintain, but he couldn’t keep his thoughts straight, not even for a second. He could feel tears well up in his eyes as he slouched, running his hands through his fluffy blonde hair, about ready to pull it out, when suddenly a soft knock as his office door.<br/>“Heyo, Mr. Emily! I just cleared out the place-“ William began, walking into the office, his small body struggling to prop open the heavy door to let himself in.<br/>“William!-“ Henry sat up, quickly snapping out of his depressive episode. Even though it was a bad time, Henry couldn’t help but be glad that William was here, something about his presence always comforted him.<br/>“Uh- are all the customers gone?” He hadn’t yet registered what William said, but wanted to make sure his coworker didn’t notice he wasn’t ok.<br/>“Oh- yes sir! I just s-“<br/>“Thank you for the help.” Henry blurted.<br/>William could easily see that Henry was acting strange, and more jittery than usual, even though he had a hard time reading people. He knew all about the divorce, and he assumed Henry wasn’t in the best mental state. <br/>Henry was still technically his boss, as much as he treated him like an equal, William would always see Henry as “above” him, he had more say in the company, and he had a lot more responsibility.<br/>“Is everything alright, mister...?” William asked nervously, slowly approaching the distressed man.<br/>“I’m- I’m fine.. don’t worry about me, okay?” Henry said, his voice shaky as if he were about to break down any second.<br/>“But- isn’t it kinda my job to?” Will said quite impulsively, nothing realizing what he was implying until it was too late.<br/>“Wh- I- n... no?” Henry stuttered, confused.<br/>Will didn’t really know how to elaborate, he just felt like he was hired specifically to HELP Henry in his journey of success, he may be the co-owner, but it was Henry’s dream originally to run Freddy Fazbear’s Entertainment. They both may own the property, but Henry owns the title of creator.<br/>“Well.... but..” Will went on, “but you hired me to, yknow, have your back, to assist you!-“<br/>“No no no no! It’s okay!!” Henry assured, approaching William in a timid, yet compassionate manor. “You’re here to help me build animatronics, silly! Not be my therapist..” Henry bent over, a warm, friendly smile on his face, as he embraced William, giving him a big ol hug, and pat on the back.<br/>William didn’t have time to react, or hug back before Henry let go, and went back to his desk, he was too busy processing what’d just happened.<br/>Hugs were a very casual, frequent thing for Henry, but the complete opposite for William. The ginger was not used to physical signs of affection, and most of the time he wasn’t comfortable with it either, but something about Henry’s hug felt different, it was softer, more tender and pure. For once William didn’t mind being touched, it was a strange sensation, and he couldn’t help but like it. <br/>“But... nevermind..” William said quietly, too shy to make eye contact.<br/>“But what? It’s ok.” Henry assured, softening his posture and voice.<br/>“But I- I care about you, I wanna help you!- I mean-“ William stuttered, his eyes not seeming to stay still, and instead looking every direction in a fit of anxiety, before he took a deep breath.<br/>“I mean.. you can’t run Freddy Fazbear’s efficiently if you’re in distress.” He said, concern in his voice.<br/>“Hm.. you’re right, too right.. it’s just- I don’t want to burden you with my issues, too. It’s- very unprofessional, and you have your own kids and life to worry about.” Henry became awkward as well, he didn’t want to place the burden of his domestic issues on his coworker. The thing about William and his job was that it distracted him from his personal life, and making and designing animatronics with his partner was sort of an escape for him.<br/>“It’s ok! Please.... I wanna be of assistance. It’s okay..”<br/>“You’re so sweet.. William. You’re a very compassionate man... thank you.” Henry let out a shaky sigh, his body relaxed now, shoulders dropping.<br/>“No problem, sir. Now, what’s on your mind?” <br/>Henry sighed, leaned back into his chair, and looked at the ceiling.<br/>“I’m just... scared, honestly. I’m scared of change. I’m scared for how Charlie will manage- I’m scared for how I’ll manage. So much is changing so fast.. and with the company growing, it just adds more and more stress and responsibilities.” Henry vented.<br/>“Ok..” William began, he was never the best with words or comforting, unfortunately, he had a hard time empathizing, even when he cared a lot, like he did so now.<br/>“I can’t.. really imagine how you feel right now, I don’t know what to say, but...” he went on. “But I do care and, I’m sure Charlie will be fine and.. as bad as it sounds,- you will get used to it! I mean- everything will be okay, I promise, sir.” His lack of eye contact and fidgeting with his feathered ginger hair might have made it seem like he was nervous- (although he was ‘nervous”, but not ‘get me out of this situation’ nervous) to others and strangers, but Henry knew William. He knew he cared, he could feel it in his bones.<br/>And he did, William cared a lot, he wanted to make Henry happy.<br/>Henry gave William a warm smile,<br/>“Thank you, Will, your words mean more than you think.” He sighed.<br/>“I have kids of my own too, I know what it’s like, to worry over them. Especially over the concerns of them not having a mother figure in their life-“ Will rambled, trying to show his empathy for his boss.<br/>“Wait, you don’t have a wife???” Henry was genuinely shocked by this news. He never heard William mention having a spouse, but he would have never thought he was completely single raising all 3 kids.<br/>Will, still standing beside Henry’s desk, looked to the floor and shook his head.<br/>“Never did... Michael is my only biological son, too.” Will admitted. He never really told Henry about his home life, or anything. All they talked about was business and the animatronics, and William liked it that way. The work environment was not only a distraction for Henry but for William, too. Raising the 3 children on your own isn’t easy, and Will never has time to himself.<br/>“Oh... are you looking for one- though??” Henry asked, impulsively. He was genuinely curious whether or not William was actively searching for a wife, since he did know a few of his ex wife’s friends were single. Henry didn’t exactly realize how inappropriate his question was.<br/>Will cringed slightly at the idea.<br/>“No... women aren’t for me.” Will put it simply, taking Henry a couple seconds to realize.<br/>“Oh well.. O-oh. Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Henry struggled with his words. He didn’t want William to think he was against his “lifestyle,” he didn’t want William to think he judged him, especially since he was in a similar boat. “I didn’t realize you were g-“<br/>“It’s fine, it’s fine!!- Please, just don’t think any less of me...” William pleaded, afraid Henry might now think he was gross, diseased, and mentally ill. <br/>“Don’t tell anyone... and please don’t fire me, sir.” He was now panicking. America, especially Utah, was extremely homophobic, especially with the current outbreak, and Will was afraid of what people would think or say, he was afraid of ruining his reputation, and Henry’s as well.<br/>He took a step back, tears now welling up in his eyes. He was beginning to have flashbacks  from his childhood, all the bullying, beatings and torment he went through by his family and peers for his effeminate nature. <br/>Not knowing what to do, Henry impulsively got up, and embraced William in his arms once more.<br/>“Mister Emily.. wh-“ Will’s shaky whispers quickly cut off by Henry squeezing him tighter.<br/>It was unprecedented, and extremely weird for Henry to just hug him again, especially after just coming out to him.<br/>Henry quickly let go.<br/>“Shit- I’m sorry!!! I just didn’t know what to do!!! As you can tell I just- thinking I can solve everything with a hug.” Henry scratched the back of his neck, blushing a big.<br/>“It’s okay, I like it.” William admitted, drying up his tears. “Thank you, for the affection. I haven’t been shown this much compassion in a while...”<br/>“Really?? But you’re so cute!” Henry said out of impulse, again. Henry never thought before he spoke, which incidentally made people uncomfortable sometimes, even when Henry meant no harm.<br/>“I-“ Will didn’t know how to respond. Henry incidentally made similar comments about him a lot, but this one felt so genuine.<br/>William was beyond confused how Henry could have the nerve to call him cute just after he recently god divorced, and after the fact he just came out as a homosexual. Maybe..... no. There’s no way Mr. Emily could be...<br/>The intrusive thought made William blush.<br/>There was now tension, if there wasn’t any already. Lots of tension, sexual.. tension.<br/>Will looked up into Henry’s eyes, the first time since their conversation started, and Henry looked into his, right before William began to tear up again.<br/>“Wh- Mr. Afton what’s wrong?? I’m sorry did I-“<br/>“What kinda sick game are you playing?? To make my heart ache? You think this is funny to you?? Maybe you’re just like everyone else. Maybe you just see me as nothing but a little toy- maybe-“ William freaked out, his British accent stronger than ever. He already reached for the door before realizing maybe Henry didn’t mean anything from it, maybe he was just that stupid, that impulsive, that careless. Henry grabbed his wrist, confused as all fuck, stopping him from opening the door. After William turned around to face him, he let go, realizing what he just did. “FUCK!!! I’m sorry I keep touching you... I don’t know why I think I can just do that.” Henry buried his face in his palms, feeling like absolute shit.<br/>“But please!! Don’t leave, I’m sorry I didn’t- I didn’t meant to.... I’m sorry..” Henry finally realized how weird the situation was, how he sounded like he was flirting. He didn’t realize what he was saying or what he was doing, but deep down inside... maybe he did really mean it. Maybe he was flirting. He couldn’t decide. No. He would never... he’s straight.. right?<br/>“... I don’t understand.” William said, sniffling. One moment he was comforting Henry, the next crying, overcome by emotion. He was afraid. Afraid Henry would treat him differently. They were already really close, they already had bonded so much over creating the animatronics and working on the restaurant together. William didn’t want that to change, and he realized walking out was going to cause more chaos.<br/>He slowly stepped away from the door, taking a deep breathe.<br/>“Are you oka-“<br/>“Hold me, again. Please...”<br/>Henry didn’t hesitate. He quickly scooped the small man up, and held him close. He carried him back to his chair, William now resting awkwardly on his lap.<br/>And then they sat their. Embracing one another, both quietly crying. Williams arms weren’t long enough to wrap around Henry, so he settled with throwing them around his shoulders. Both were completely overwhelmed with responsibilities, but together, they could finally let it all out, and so they did. <br/>After a few moments, Henry opened up his eyes to take in the scene. William continued his quiet crying, curled up in Henry’s lap, while Henry couldn’t help but begin to stare. He watched as the soft purple fabric of Will’s shirt wrinkle and move with every flinch, hick and shift.  He began paying attention to the soft sounds of his weeping, the shaky breathes and soft yet somehow adorable inhales. Henry instinctively began stroking his coworker’s back, and taking notice of every precious curve of him.<br/>Suddenly, an intrusive thought arrived in Henry’s mind. A dirty one. One he was not at all proud of. A thought that he’d never ever have guessed about having, but of course, that’s what made it intrusive.<br/>He tried to shake it off, but it was already too late. He could already feel his khakis get tighter around his crotch. All he could do was pray that William didn’t notice, but after he shifted in his lap once more, he already knew.<br/>For a few second, everything went quiet, both were frozen completely, pale in the face. But they both knew, they both knew the other knew.<br/>“....M... Mister-“ <br/>“I’M SORRY!!” Henry screeched, pushing William off his lap and spinning his chair around in shame, covering his mouth in utter embarrassment. <br/>“Wait- no it’s ok-“<br/>“NO IT ISN’T!! IT REALLY ISN’T??” Henry’s heart was racing. His stomach dropped, realizing the situation he was in, and realizing how disgusting William must’ve thought he was. <br/>Will spun his chair back around to face him, Henry now seeing how red in the face William was as well.<br/>“Stop yelling!! Someone will hear us-“ Will said, trying to calm him down.<br/>“Sorry...” Henry whispered, too embarrassed too look directly at his partner.<br/>“But.. what I was saying was....” William began, looking from Henry’s bulge and into his eyes. <br/>“I can help you..”<br/>Henry’s stomach dropped, again. <br/>“That...” Henry’s cheeks turns bright red. “Won’t be necessary...”<br/>He couldn’t believe his ears. Did William actually....<br/>“But... it’s my job to help you~ It’s my fault, anyways. I should take responsibility, shouldn’t I?~” William said, slowly crawling back onto Henry’s lap.<br/>This was the first time Henry heard William be so up front, so direct, yet not even condescending. It was extremely out of character of him, especially since not even a minute ago he was busy shivering and crying. Something in his friend changed, and it was oddly arousing to see William this way, acting so perverse, it was beyond tempting. He could see it in his silver eyes and the small curl in his lips, William wanted it, and he wasn’t gonna take no as an answer. <br/>“But I.....” Henry was hesitant to give in, to let William woo him over. First off, he didn’t wanna ruin their friendship, he didn’t wanna make things awkward. Second of all, he wasn’t gay, at least he didn’t think he was... he didn’t want to take advantage of William’s sexuality, his body, and his friendship.<br/>Before Henry knew it, their faces were two inches apart, with William sitting on his lap again, arms around his neck. His small, pale, thin, delicate body was too much to just ignore. Henry got a boner, and for a reason.<br/>Fuck it. He couldn’t take it anymore.<br/>“William... lock the door.” Henry said, sternly, ready as fucking ever.<br/>“Huh?” William was baffled, even though he was the one who was encouraging them to get sexual.<br/>Suddenly, Henry picked the small man up with one arm, wiped some documents off his desk with the other, and pinned William onto the tabletop....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Smut Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>William gets his ass pounded</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William, now laying vulnerable on his desk atop all the paperwork and office supplies, couldn’t help but think:<br/>‘Is this actually happening?’<br/>He thought he’d just give Henry a quick blowjob, just to help him out, as sort of a bro thing, he didn’t think Henry would be willing to go all in, especially not now.<br/>It was such an awful setting to do it in as well, everything was happening at such an inconvenient time. Many employees were still working and cleaning up. The odds were against them, but the determination in Henry’s eyes would not fade. It was scary, but at the same time, extremely arousing for William. He took pride in knowing he’s what set this side of Henry off. It was so out of character for him, for both of them, but nobody is really the same when they’re craving something as much as they craved eachother right now.<br/>Will let out a shaky exhale as Henry began unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as Henry spread open his top, he let out a sharp squeal to the sensation of his chest exposed to the cold air. His nipples instantly reacted, becoming hard as Henry ran his large, rough hands down his torso. He continued undressing the small ginger, unbuckling his belt and sliding down his pants. Underneath, Henry was surprised to find William wearing little boxers with a rubber ducky print. Henry could help but hold back a laugh.<br/>“It- it was a gag gift!!” William defended himself, embarrassed.<br/>“It’s okay!” Henry chuckled. “I think it’s cute...”<br/>He played with the brim of his coworker’s boxers, admiring just how precious William really was, as Will’s face reddened even more than it already was. He had already gotten hard as well, and Henry took notice. <br/>That’s when he quickly remembered. William wasn’t a girl, no matter how small and effeminate he was, he just wasn’t a girl. He didn’t knowingly or openly identify as one, and he didn’t have the body of one.<br/>But... for some strange reason, Henry, deep down inside, no matter how much he denied it, enjoyed the fact that William was male. Maybe that was the reason Henry was never truly in love with his ex wife in the first place... <br/>He shook the thought out of his head, denying everything, mindlessly kept going. It was just experimenting, no!- Not even experimenting, just two lonely desperate men in complete libido, right? Right.<br/>Henry continued, and gave Will’s bulge a simple yet tender stroke through through the fabric, causing him to bite his lip and wince in anticipation.<br/>Henry took notice to Will’s tensing up, and quickly stopped.<br/>“I-I’m sorry... should I stop??” Henry stuttered, he didn’t want to make Will uncomfortable, he didn’t know for absolute certain if will wanted this.<br/>“It’s ok, Mr. Emily... please... keep going.”<br/>This was the first time anyone has actually ever touched William in around 13 years, Michael’s birth mom being the first and only person to ever show him sexual attention before. Something about Henry’s touch was different, though, and it was obvious why. This was Will’s first time with a man, someone he actually found sex appeal in, and it was absolutely spectacular.<br/>But Henry took William’s wincing as a sign to slow down, that he wasn’t exactly ready mentally, even if he was physically. <br/>Henry then began to undress himself, releasing the suspenders off his shoulders and unbuttoning his own shirt.<br/>Henry was a huge man, not exactly obese but he was quite chunky, and extremely husky. He stood at about 6’3”, while William only 5’2” with his shoes on.<br/>Once all the buttons were undone, he humbly revealed his large chest, covered with curly blonde hair. His entirety was covered in a thick layer of wiry hair, and William fucking loved it. He wanted to run his hands through Henry’s “fur” already.<br/>Henry chuckled, “You like what you see?” He teased, thinking that nobody could ever actually find him attractive, especially with his belly.<br/>“I.. do, actually..” William admitted quietly, biting his lip with anticipation. Henry was so large and intimidating, but in at the same time he was just so soft and gentle, he was a real life teddy bear. <br/>“Good to hear, I like what I see too~” Henry purred, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, not to take them off, but to relieve his massive erection. William ran his fingers over his own crotch as he watched. He only caught a glimpse of Henry’s humongous boner before he grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head, causing William to gasp.<br/>“How unprofessional! To touch yourself like that in front of your boss!~” Henry couldn’t help but jokingly degrade him, there was just so much potential. <br/>“Mr. Emily, oh you know I can’t help myself~” Will said, excitement filling his eyes, his entire face already red.<br/>“Hehe, just call me Henry from now on, okay sweetheart?” Henry requested, running his hand over Will’s face and smooth chest as he continued to pin him down with the other.<br/>William squirmed and whimpered as Henry played with his delicate body, Henry, being aware of its fragility, was slow and tender while touching and stroking his partner. <br/>Then Henry realized, there’s not a single hair on William’s body. It was completely smooth. Even his arms were hairless, and by the looks of it, his legs, too.<br/>“William...” Henry spoke, lightly caressing Will’s thigh.<br/>“Yes, Mister Emi- I mean, Henry?” William responded quietly, stuttering and skipping a few syllables from his shaky voice.<br/>“Do you shave?” <br/>“.... Yes. Every inch of me, except for right here-“ He gestured towards the little patch of ginger hair on his chin, barely enough to be even considered a beard. “It itches when I don’t shave.. why do you ask?” William explained, watching as Henry’s hands continued to touch him, his finger playing with the seam of his boxers.<br/>“Just wondering...” Henry answered quietly, pulling off William’s hairband, his soft, feathery, ginger hair now flowing over his face and shoulders.<br/>Something about the fact that William shaved was arousing as all fuck. You could almost mistake him for a woman from behind, it was kinda funny. <br/>Henry began kissing and sucking on Will’s neck, causing his heart to skip a beat. Henry’s skin and mouth were so warm and his beard was so soft, William couldn’t help but moan. Henry’s fingers began to circle and trace Will’s areola, still making love with his neck, while Will laid there in agonizing pleasure, all the stimulation almost being too much for him to handle.<br/>He kissed his way down to meet Will’s left nipple, both of them already hard. After teasing the bud with the tip of his finger, he began to suck.<br/>“Oh god, Henry!~” William yelped, just the feeling of his hot breath and warm, wet tongue on his buds was enough to make his hips roll. He clenched onto Henry’s soft hair as he continued to suck and play with the ginger’s small buds. After a bit, Henry stopped to breathe, and William too. They were already both panting, it was already extremely passionate, and they were both already feeling so good. <br/>Henry got up and went to lock the office door, as William didn’t earlier. When his back was finally turned, William quickly sat up, and began rubbing his crotch again. His small penis was erect, but only barely, as he desperately tried to make it harder. William unfortunately always have issues getting and staying erect, and it wasn’t his fault. He had a horrible childhood, and was frequently beaten by his classmates, leading him to develop testicular trauma as a result.<br/>Henry locked the door and turned back around, seeing William still sitting on the desk, desperately attempting to harden himself. Henry walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around William’s bare torso, now covered in hickeys, causing him to gasp.<br/>“What’s wrong? Need help?” Henry purred into his right ear, beginning to kiss and nibble on it.<br/>“I.... I can’t- it won’t...” William couldn’t stop stuttering, Henry was just too good at working his body. <br/>“I’m sorry... I p-promise I’m turned on, it’s just I-“ He began panicking. William didn’t want Henry to think he wasn’t enjoying it, when in reality he never felt this good before.<br/>“Shhh... it’s okay..” Henry slid his hand under Will’s boxers, and began to cup and massage with his nuts, feeling how soft and smooth they were. Will couldn’t help but instinctively clutch onto the desk beneath him as Henry played with his manhood, the back of his head lying on Henry’s warm, fuzzy chest.<br/>“I never realized just how adorable you were until now, I could touch your soft skin forever...”    Henry pressed Will closer against him, and began pulling off his partner’s boxers, exposing his entirety and revealing his small, bare, uncut, half flaccid penis. It was a pathetic, yet an absolutely precious sight to see. Henry couldn’t help but run his finger over Will’s soft member, causing him to moan and tense up. <br/>“Now.. how are we gonna do this?” Henry spun Will around and stared down at his weak erection, knowing he couldn’t jack him off if he couldn’t get hard. <br/>“Gonna do what..?” William asked, confused.<br/>Then Henry had an idea, a nasty one. <br/>“William...” Henry said, pulling down his pants and finally pulling out his cock. <br/>“Y-yeah?” He answered, staring at Henry’s gigantic, rock hard cock. It was girthy, veiny, dense, cut, and not to mention long. Just seeing it made William red, he would’ve never thought such a kind and gentle man would carry such package.<br/>“Have you.... yknow- emptied your, uh, bowels, yet today??” <br/>“Wh-“ For a few seconds, William was confused as ever, then suddenly he caught on.. there was no way Henry was implying that he..<br/>“I mean... yeah just a few hours ago, why?” William answered honestly, before Henry layed him down on his back. <br/>“Do you have any STDs?” Henry asked bluntly, scooting the ginger closer to the edge of the table. <br/>“None since I was last checked-“ Will answered as Henry softly spread the ginger’s legs. He was scared as ever, yet the anticipation and fear turned him on. <br/>“This is gonna hurt a bit...” Henry muttered, before pushing his dick inside of William’s anus. <br/>“What do y- AH!! OH GOD!!~” William screamed as Henry slowly slid himself inside of his small unlubricated asshole. He muffled William’s screams of pain, covering his mouth with his hand as he steadily but surely continued to fit himself into the small man.<br/>William could feel his anus stretch farther than it ever had before, his walls felt like they were gonna split any second. He could feel his intestines be pushed aside, he could feel his stomach fill up, he could feel it press against everything, it was as if he were about to explode. The feeling was so foreign, it felt so disgusting, but at the same time, utterly amazing. He hadn’t had sex in almost 15 years, the first time memorable, but unpleasant, since it was with a woman. Now here he was, for the first time ever, getting himself stuffed to the brim by a massive cock, and that’s when he realized.<br/>He’s felt empty all his life, constantly feeling like he was missing something. As lewd and fucked up as it sounded, something about Henry’s physically being inside him made him feel whole, like the final puzzle piece.<br/>Finally, Henry had fit his entirety into his partner’s little hole. It was extremely tight, and he could feel William’s walls clench around him. He adjusted himself and grabbed onto Will’s hips, and slowly started to pull it back out a bit, then back in. The wet, sticky sounds and William’s whimpers did nothing but turn Henry on more.<br/>He soon started to pick up his pace, and every second of it was excruciatingly painful for William. Yet, for some reason, he was finally beginning to gain a proper erection, and the source being the pain. William had to learn to love the pain long ago, but he never would’ve thought he was an actual masochist, no wonder he’s able to put himself in those death suits everyday without crying of fear.<br/>Henry was now going at a fairly steady pace, and William could feel his cock rub against his prostate. Surprisingly, he had never had his prostate stimulated before, and it was an absolutely fantastic feeling. The stimulation mixed in with the pain left him in absolute euphoria, making him a whimpering, moaning mess.<br/>“I-it hurts.... don’t stop!~” William moaned, tears beginning to form in his eyes as Henry continued to fuck his ass missionary style.<br/>William’s words surprised Henry, but encouraged him to keep going , as he picked up his pace even more. For some strange reason, Will’s virgin asshole felt ten times better than his ex wife’s pussy could ever feel. It was smoother and it felt more taboo, if not the whole situation was taboo. They both continued moaning, no longer afraid of the consequences, they were too busy enjoying themselves to care. <br/>He noticed Will’s cock finally get hard, and took advantage of it, jacking it off to the rhythm of his thrusts.<br/>“Oh fuck!!! Yes!! don’t stop!! Oh my god!!” William cried, his accent as thick as ever. Tears were streaming down his face, he physically and emotionally could not handle all of the blissful pain and awful pleasure he was feeling right now. That was the first time Henry ever heard William swear, as well, it was so unlike him, his mind was so blank from pleasure he forgot all his morals. Henry picked up his pace, one hand on William’s tiny dick, the other holding his cheek, stroking it with his thumb as to comfort his little boy toy. <br/>They were both sweating nonstop now, and caught in each others rhythm. William’s shoulder-length hair was now a mess, his luscious locks sprawled over the table. Henry leaned down as he continued viciously pumping himself in and out of William, their faces inches from eachother. Suddenly, William let out the loudest moan he had all afternoon.<br/>“Oh god, Mr. Emily, I can’t- I can’t take it anymore.. I.. I-“ He screamed, and then finally came. His warm, milky cum spilling all over his own tummy, Henry let go of Will’s now flaccid penis, yet was still going at it inside him.<br/>Watching William cum all over himself was an absolutely adorable sight for Henry, Will was so pathetic, so utterly innocent, and Henry began to feel his climax begin to as well.<br/>“I-I’m gonna cum soon-“ Henry growled, picking up speed as he found himself now pinning William to the desk by his wrists.<br/>“Cum in me! Make me yours! I’m your servant until the end!~” William moaned, even though he came, something about the feeling of Henry inside him still made him feel absolutely fantastic. <br/>With one last violent thrust, Henry came, filling William’s insides with his thick, pasty white seed. William could feel as every single droplet filled him, it felt so fucking revolting, yet absolutely fucking exhilarating. He was practically shaking as Henry loaded his rectum, it was so warm, it was so foreign and unnatural, it was excruciatingly delightful.<br/>He opened his eyes to see Henry’s lips two inches from his right before they made eye contact, getting lost in each other’s irises. Henry then slowly leaned down, and tenderly pressed his lips against William’s for the first time that night, his arms wrapping around him.<br/> His heart started fluttering, he felt like he was floating. The sensation of Henry being this close, this compassionate with him made his stomach flip. This was it.. this position, this moment was the most blissful thing William has ever felt. He had developed a taste, a craving for Henry’s affection.. he had...<br/>Fallen in love. <br/> Their tongues began to passionately dance and intertwine with one another, each tasting like coffee and their lunch. William could feel Henry’s soft beard tickle his face as his chapped lips suck on his own soft and pale ones. The sound was intoxicating, and the love between them could be felt throughout the room, every inch of their bodies exposed to the passion the other felt. <br/> Henry then pulled away, and pulled his now flaccid cock out of his lover. His lips leaving William’s, the infamous string of saliva between their lips before breaching, it’s remains dripping atop William’s chest. Saliva wasn’t the only thing leaking, either. Henry watched as his creamy, thick, semen dripped out of Will’s now deflowered hole. He scrunched up his face as he felt the hot cum flow out, still feeling it swish around inside him with every shift in movement he made. His body was telling him to push it out, to let it splash onto the floor, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to keep it inside him, as a momentum, to treasure. <br/>Henry stood there for a few moments, admiring his “work,” and what’s not to be proud of, although, he couldn’t get the thought of what William said out of his mind. He really did see their dynamic as servant and boss, and from the sounds of it, he preferred it that way. <br/>Henry was already putting his shirt back on,  while William still laid there on his boss’s desk.<br/>After catching his breathe, William finally tried to muster the strength to get up, but it was no use, he felt so weak, and he was shaking. The room was now cold, the only heat he felt was from inside him. He then realized just how much everything ached.<br/>“Henry.... p-please...” He begged, he desperately needed help getting back up, he didn’t blame Henry for not helping, though, he most likely assumed this wasn’t William’s first time, he probably took what just happened as just a quickie, even though it meant the world to William. <br/>Henry, buttoning his shirt, turned to see William in absolute agony.<br/>“Huh?- OH!! Oh my god-“ He quickly ran over to him, scooping him up in his arms. William felt practically weightless to Henry, considering he weighed only around 80 lbs.<br/>“Are you okay?? Oh my god I’m so sorry-“ Henry asked, now feeling like shit for just leaving him there.<br/>“I’ll be fine... ngh- I- I promise...” William winced, clutching on tightly to Henry’s shirt.<br/>“God you’re a mess- I’m gonna go get like- some paper towels- or something.. to clean you up- I’m so sorry...” Henry panicked, and helped William to his feet finally, holding his hands as he regained his balance. <br/>“Thank you... I love you..” William whispered, sniffling. <br/>Henry gave him a quick kiss on the forehead before running out of the office, making sure to lock the door behind him with his keys, so nobody accidentally walks in on Will.<br/>Henry quickly rushed to the bathroom and loaded up on paper towels before darting right back to the office. He got lucky by not bumping into anyone on the way to the restroom... but wasn’t so lucky on his way back.<br/>Right when he turned to corner, he saw one of the janitors about to knock on his office door.<br/>“Mr. Brown!!!” Henry shouted, wanting to get his attention before Brown could knock. He turned to face Henry, surprised to see him.<br/>“Oh, Mr. Emily! The light was still on inside it seemed so I assumed- Anyways, we had an issue with the Security Puppet. We were trying to clean it but it kept starting on its own- I thought maybe you could fix it.” Mr. Brown explained. <br/>“Oh!! Sure thing- it’s just uh I’m kinda busy at the moment... aha..” Henry gulped, he was a terrible at hiding things and making up lies.<br/>“Yeah I noticed with all the towels. The hell did you spill man? Anyways good luck, I ain’t cleaning that mess up. It’s your office, dude.” Mr. Brown said, walking away and going back to disinfecting the tables. <br/>Henry stood their, smiling nervously as he waited for Brown to be out of sight before he swiftly unlocked the door, went inside and slammed it shut, locking it again. <br/>William spent the couple of minutes alone trying to stretch his back. His anus hurt. A lot. But he didn’t mind it, in fact he preferred it that way.<br/>Will turned to face Henry, who immediately ran to clean him up after locking the door.<br/>“Henry stop- it’s fine I can do it myself” William giggled as his boss frantically kept rubbing him with the towels.<br/>“I know I know- it’s just I... feel bad” Henry sighed, and William laughed again.<br/>“It’s okay... I’m okay!!” Will smiled. <br/>But he was, in fact, not okay. He more of Henry, he wanted him to fuck him over and over again. This was more than just a quickie to him, he had feelings now, intense feelings. <br/>William wiped himself down and put his clothes back on, Henry trying not to stare the whole time. <br/>William went home early that day, and for a good reason, but also leaving Henry alone to fix the security puppet issue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Funny Happy Ending Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>William goes back home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will opened his front door, everything still aching, all he wanted to do was go to bed and dream about Henry- I mean.... no.. yeah that’s what he wanted to do.<br/>He was instantly greeted by his family sitting around in the living room, watching the telly. All their eyes instantly darted at him for a couple of awkward seconds, it almost felt like they knew. William knew it was just paranoia, but it was still awkward as ever.<br/>Elizabeth broke the silence.<br/>“Hi fatha!” Elizabeth shouted, smiling like the menace she is, her missing tooth added even more to her intimidation factor.<br/>“Yooo fatha what happened to you?? You look like you were manhandled by a bunch of rowdy homosexuals.” Mike said bluntly, and he was right.<br/>His dad’s neck was absolutely covered in bruises and hickeys. Will’s stomach dropped when he realized, he most definitely did NOT wanting his own fucking kids to know anything about his “sex life,” or better yet, lack thereof. Elizabeth and Chris were way too young to know about that kind of stuff yet, anyways. <br/>“N-now Michael, you know that wasn’t very appropriate..” William scoffed, locking the door behind him, kicking off his shoes, and hanging up his keys. <br/>“Okay but- seriously dad. What happened to you? You look dreadful.” Mike asked, walking up to his dad to examine him closer.<br/>Michael was already 5 inches taller than his dad, even though he was only 13. He was already intimidating, especially for Chris. <br/>“Mind your business! Do you have any respect?” Will said, dodging looks from his suspicion son, and walking away.<br/>“Besides.... I was just working on the animatronics and things went a little haywire..” He lied, avoiding all eye contact with his family and flipping his hair. <br/>Nobody thought William was even remotely telling the truth, except for Chris, thinking that maybe the robots actually did try to hurt his dad. He hugged his fredbear plush, whom he named “freddy,” tightly.<br/>William went to go freshen up, and as he washed his face, he could hear from the other room all the ridiculous theory’s his family tried to come up with on what happened to him.<br/>“I bet Fredbear bit him right on the neck, and swung him around like an alligator would!!” Elizabeth shouted, recreating the scene with her Barbie’s.<br/>“I’m sticking with my theory. He was on his walk him from lunch when a gang of horny men abducted him, mistaking him for a really ugly woman and threw him back out when they realized.” Mike said, Elizabeth obviously not understanding a word other than the ‘dad looks like a lady’ part, and giggled. <br/>William looked at himself and his hickeys in the mirror, and smiled. Oh... thank god they’ll never know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>